


FIVE TIMES SHERLOCK SAID THAT HE DIDN’T KNOW, THE SIXTH HE DID

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sweet, idiot, proposal, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	FIVE TIMES SHERLOCK SAID THAT HE DIDN’T KNOW, THE SIXTH HE DID

Sometimes John wonders that it is true or not when Sherlock said that he didn’t know or he just said that. Or he used to know but those things aren’t truly useful so Sherlock deleted out of his head.  
The first time Sherlock said that is the moment John saw him hold his gun and shoot massively on the wall of Mrs.Hudson.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Shooting.”  
“Why?”  
“Bored.”  
“Where did you get that gun? Don’t tell me…”  
“I don’t know, John.”  
“How can you not know, Sherlock? It’s in your hand and now you tell me that you don’t know where it comes from.”  
Sherlock doesn’t seem listening so John doesn’t talk anymore.  
……….  
The second time was happened after the first time just few seconds.  
“Sherlock, there’s a head in the fridge?”  
“Yes.”  
“A bloody head. Where the hell did you get a head in London?  
“I don’t know, John.”  
And Sherlock shuts up till the end of this week.  
……….  
The third time was happened after two weeks, Sherlock’s absence from home with no explanation.  
“You’re absent.”  
“Yes, John.”  
“Two weeks.”  
“I’m glad that you observed.”  
“No explanation.”  
“Did I?”  
“Yes, Sherlock. Where the hell did you go?”  
“I don’t know, John?”  
John has to make a cup of tea for himself, or he will strangle Sherlock till he died and then be imprisoned by Lestrade, where Mycroft will come and punish him everyday with his psychology and his damn note book and his explosion ability for whole street umbrella.  
……….  
The fourth time came right after next night while Sherlock lays on sofa almost whole day long except when he goes to bath, four times per day and change different clothes for each time. Sometimes John thinks, Sherlock just lay there and do nothing, not waste much energy so why he needs change his clothes 4 times and bath too much, one hour for each time. But John’s thought was stopped right the moment he saw something incredibly terrible was on the desk.  
“SHERLOCK”  
“Yes, John.”  
“WHY DOES MY LAPTOP HAVE A GIANT HOLE RIGHT THE MIDDLE, YOU IDIOT?  
“I know nothing, John.”  
Don’t kill him, John. Don’t kill Sherlock.  
Now John needs to bath 4 times per day to calm the fire of killing.  
……….  
The fifth is more comfortable than the last four times. He must have to admit that it’s really comfortable. John’s sugar bottle is suddenly full. Mrs.Hudson has been absent for a week. And it was half just yesterday. This is clearly the thing Sherlock made.  
“Did you buy me sugar, Sherlock?”  
“If you are talking about the full sugar bottle, I don’t know anything, John.”  
What an idiot! This is not bad thing, why he doesn’t have to take it.  
John smiles, takes three sugar spoons for his cup of tea.  
……….  
The sixth was happened two weeks later, when John’s sugar bottle just have a half and that thing appears.  
“Sherlock.”  
“Yes, John.”  
“There’s a ring.”  
“Yes.”  
“There’s a ring in my sugar bottle.”  
‘I know, John.”  
“Is it yours, Sherlock?”  
“No, it’s yours.”  
“Do you want to have any explanation about this, Sherlock?”  
“It is so clear, isn’t it, John? That ring is yours. I bought it so I know”  
“Why do you buy a ring for me, Sherlock?”  
“According to all thing things I observed, ring is the necessary thing when people need to propose to someone else, so I bought it for you.”  
“Propose?”  
“Are you idiot, John? Why do you keep repeating all the things I said? I told you don’t play with Anderson, his idiot is very easy to infect. And yes, I let it there because I want you place the ring and according to my calculation your sugar’s consumption everyday since two weeks ago and you will find out today, so I’ve put another ring on my finger already.  
While Sherlock was talking, he showed John his thin, skinny finger with the ring on it, just like wants to teach John what is correct way to place the thing was hidden in sugar bottle.  
“OH GOD, YOU'RE IDIOT, SHERLOCK!”


End file.
